Captivity
by Josafeena
Summary: When Anakin doesn't win the Pod Race, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Darth Maul get sold as slaves.
1. Part 1

Captivity 1

By Josafeena

Disclaimer: I don't own them, George does. I didn't hurt them, that much ;-) so don't sue it's just not worth it.

This is set in the middle of TPM under the premise that Anakin doesn't win the Pod race but Watto makes a different deal. Feedback always welcome

Qui-Gon rode the eopie silently with Watto hovering at his side as they traveled towards the ship. He struggled to suppress his feelings of despair. He had been so sure of himself and of the boy. Anakin, what would become of him now? The poor boy had lost the race to Sebulba, only a few yards before the finish line. The look on Shmi's face had been agony, not to mention heart-broken young Padmé. She had been right to question his judgement, now he would have to explain to the Queen how she would not get to Coruscant after all. All seemed to be lost.

As they neared the ship, Qui-Gon noticed a much larger vessel approaching. 

Watto saw the look of concern wash over the Jedi's face. "It's just a friend of mine, here to collect my winnings." He assured him.

Obi-Wan stood with Panaka watching Qui-Gon dismount wearily. Panaka wore an expression of displeasure, letting Qui-Gon know that everyone knew he had failed the Queen.

The large vessel landed beside the royal starship and strolling down the gangplank was a tall slender woman with jet black hair blowing about in the wind. She waltzed up to Watto and had a few quiet words with him, all the while eyeing up the Jedi. A moment later Watto hovered into the Nubian ship and Panaka followed him. The woman walked over to the Jedi.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kala Marron, an associate of Watto's."

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are pleased to make your acquaintance." The Jedi each shook her hand.

"I understand the wager you lost will cause quite a problem for you."

"Why yes, it is most important that our friends aboard the ship reach Coruscant immediately."

"I believe I may have an alternative for you." Kala smiled sweetly, but before she could explain any further, both Jedi turned at the approach of a vehicle. Qui-Gon ignited his lightsabre as the black figure leapt off his Sith speeder. They began to duel, their sabres clashing with sparks. 

Kala sighed loudly. "I don't have time for this!" She pressed a button on a wristband she wore and a troop of burly armed men marched out of her ship.

"What's going on?!" Demanded Obi-Wan.

"Nothing." Kala smiled back at him then with one tap on her wrist Obi-Wan was doubling over in pain. "It's really remarkable how effectively the right frequency can stimulate the pain receptors of those with high midichlorian counts." Kala told the padawan as she held his chin up to her.

Both Qui-Gon and Darth Maul felt the pain before they could respond to what was happening behind them. Qui-Gon dropped to his knees, as did Maul, but as Qui-Gon let go of his lightsabre, it scorched the side of Maul's thigh.

"Sedate them!" Kala ordered, "And tell Watto to send the Naboo on their way."

Obi-Wan tried to stop the man approaching but could not push back the pain enough to concentrate. The man grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and inserted a syringe into his vein, sending the padawan into the blackness of sleep, before he could even turn his eyes towards his master.

***

Obi-Wan regained consciousness in mid air as he was thrown onto a hard metal floor. The sedative still clouded his mind as he pulled himself up, only to be knocked over as Qui-Gon was flung against him. He saw the Qui-Gon's dark attacker struggling to stand by bracing himself against the wall then spotted the bloody laceration on his thigh and a small pool of blood he had left on the floor. Once all three were standing they each tried to reach out with the Force but found that the room had a Force shield preventing them from knowing what lay outside their cell.

As soon as Kala stepped into the room Maul used the Force to apply a slight pressure to her throat, causing her to cough and choke for breath. 

The guards immediately noticed this and called out to the hallway, "Activate the chips!" At once, the three Force-users felt a jolt originating in the back of their necks then all swayed and fell to their knees as a wave of nausea swept over them, then suddenly they felt nothing.

"Force inhibitors!" Qui-Gon managed to gasp.

"I suppose I should explain." Kala began. "You see, I pointed out toWatto that a J-Type 327 Nubian wouldn't be half as valuable on the market as a pair of Jedi. How fortunate for me that a third should turn up as well." She walked over to where Maul was breathing heavily as he tried to compensate for the loss of the Force. "Hmm, this one seems to be damaged." 

One of the guards approached Maul with a medi kit but as he was reaching out to examine the wound Maul bent down and bit into his hand. The guard yelped in pain and a flurry of armed men stormed into the room and attacked Maul with the buts of their rifles. Then to restrain him, manacles were brought in and he was chained to the wall.

"Better restrain these two as well." Kala added, and the Jedi were caught by the wrists and manacled loosely. 

As a restrained Maul was tended to, Kala moved to stand before Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"What do you mean to do with us!?" Demanded Obi-Wan.

"Ah my dear boy, do you not understand? I am a slave trader, and you three are the tradees. I assure you that at this stage, the young queen will have reached Coruscant and your gamble will be forgiven. In return for this favour I have granted you, all I ask is your cooperation. It will take us at least three days to reach our destination."

"What is our destination?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Darvin four." Croaked Maul. 

Kala turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "What manner of Jedi are you to know that?"

"I am not a Jedi!" He spat.

"Then what are you?"

"A Sith."

"Oh, a Sith." She turned to Qui-Gon. "What's a Sith?"

Qui-Gon watched Maul for the first time with a sense of dread. "He uses the dark side of the Force."

"Ah, an evil Jedi. What is your name then, Sith?"

"Darth Maul, or Lord Maul to you."

Kala threw back her head in hysterical laughter, then brushing the guard who was treating Maul's injury out of the way; she kneeled down beside him and drew a knife to his throat. "Your confidence may suit you well as a Sith, but now you are nothing more than a weak and feeble man, completely at my mercy." She withdrew from his face and whirled around to the door. "Sleep well boys." Then she was gone.

Maul gritted his teeth and gave his chains one hard pull. He sighed, the harpy had been right. He was weak and feeble without the Force, as though a part of him was gone. The wound in his thigh ached considerably as well as the bruises the guards had given him and he lacked the ability to control that pain. He gave a fleeting glance to the Jedi. The pair of them were looking quite disheveled and downtrodden. The boy with the rat-tail stuck to his head was staring intently at Maul. The master, Qui-Gon, stood slowly and paced the cell, examining every corner of the cell; the hinges on the door, the lock, the small window the guards would use to look in on them, the surveillance camera in the corner and the twin round lights in the ceiling. Maul was silently impressed with his attention to every detail Maul himself would have checked.

"What do you know of Darvin four?" Qui-Gon asked the Sith Lord as he wandered the cell.

Maul considered what he should tell them, and regarded the tall Jedi. "It's a black market trading post, specializing in slave auctions."

"Do know the layout of the site? Could you find a way out of there?"

"It has been a long time since I was there, but I do recall the strictness of the security around the slaves. Unless these blasted chips can be removed I doubt there will be any chance of escape."

Qui-Gon bent down and examined the back of Obi-Wan's neck, feeling a small lump with his finger. "I doubt they can be removed without causing serious brain damage or worse."

"Master surely, the queen will have alerted the Council!?" Obi-Wan piped in.

"Do not be so foolish. The Toydarian will no doubt have told the queen that this arrangement was agreed upon by your master, and even if she does tell your precious council, without the Force you're as good as dead to them." Maul snarled at him.

"I'm afraid I must agree, Obi-Wan. The council will not be able to find us, they certainly won't have any knowledge of this illegal trading post." Qui-Gon turned to Maul. "What about your... people?"

"My master may have been alerted by my absence in the Force but he has matters of greater import to deal with at present." Maul would not look at the Jedi, not wanting to see the pity in their eyes for him.

"Such as?" Inquired Obi-Wan.

"The destruction of the Jedi, of course."

The two Jedi rolled their eyes in unison.

That night Maul slept uneasily. Though he had often been put through physical ordeals such as trying to sleep while in restraints, he had always had the Force to guide him and ease his pain. He was awakened after a while as the guard slammed a metal dish of food on the floor beside him. The Jedi began to eat the food hungrily, but as Maul caught the sickening odour, he resumed his troubled sleep.

It was some time later when a guard returned to collect their dishes. He picked up Maul's dish, still full of the sloppy broth, and stared at the Sith Lord for a while, then called out to Kala. 

She marched into the room and spotted the uneaten food immediately.

"The broth does not please your palate, my Lord?" She said in a mocking tone of voice.

"I cannot eat it." He replied gruffly.

"We'll just have to make you then." The guards grabbed him and held him tightly as Kala moved a spoonful towards his mouth, which was forced open. 

Maul struggled and yelled in protest as a spoonful of the broth was pushed down his throat. The process was repeated several times with Kala massaging his throat to swallow the food until the bowl was half-empty. The guards let go of him and he began to quiver and pant. He looked up at Kala with hatred in his eyes.

"I cannot eat that filth." 

Qui-Gon stood and protested. "Wait, don't give him any more." The guard backhanded him and he fell in a heap on the floor but tried again. "He's Zabrak, he can't eat vegetables!"

Kala rose from the floor and regarded the Jedi. "Hmm, I think you may be right. My mistake." She turned back to Maul who was straining against his bonds, his eyes rolling in their sockets. Kala told the guards to release him and he dropped to the floor and curled into a fetal position. 

"A Zabrak, eh?" Kala turned towards the door and left them.

"I don't understand, Master. Why can't he eat it?"

"I'm a carnivore. My system cannot digest vegetation." Maul gasped. He could feel the adverse effect it was having on his body, especially in this weakened state. He wrapped his arms around his midriff as the trembling began. He swallowed back a mouthful of bile.

"You must expel the food from your system." Qui-Gon told him as he bent over his prone form. The old master realised how young this Zabrak must be. No older than Obi-Wan, he was helpless and ill and winning Qui-Gon's sympathy by the second.

Maul began to wretch and cough. Then the vile food came forth. He crawled weakly towards the furthest corner from the disgusting mess and pulled his knees up to his chest trying to control his shivers. How loathsome to be so sick and disgusting in front of these enemies who would no doubt prey on his weaknesses.

Qui-Gon ripped a strip of material from the hem of his robe and dipped it into the jug of water the guards had left behind. He moved closer to Maul and reached out to wipe the sweaty brow of the Sith Lord. 

Maul batted the outstretched hand away quickly, and stared the Jedi down.

"You must allow me to help you. If you wish to escape, you will have to regain your health. Please trust me; we are all as equals now. You are without the Dark side and Obi-Wan and I are without the Light side. We must help each other if we are to get anywhere."

Maul leaned his head to one side and allowed the Jedi to wipe his face, then drank some of the water. He slid down to the ground and lay for a while frowning at the infuriating situation this was proving to be. Th trembling returned and he struggled to relax himself. 

Qui-Gon sat down beside him and pulled the ailing Sith Lord across him. Qui-Gon recalled a time when Obi-Wan had caught a fever while on a mission to Alderaan. Qui-Gon had spent an entire night holding the boy in his arms as he soothed him to sleep. Now he tried the same on Maul. He wrapped his arms around him to calm the convulsing, then began to stroke the man's head. 

Maul' s trembling began to subside but when the Jedi touched his head, Maul felt a very different reaction. "What are you doing?!" Maul insisted, trying to free himself from the Jedi's arms.

"Don't struggle, you'll only make yourself ill again." Qui-Gon told him as he continued to massage the horned head.

Maul gasped and felt a heat rising in his groin. "You must stop that!" He pulled away from a puzzled Qui-Gon. Maul leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. This just got worse all the time.

Obi-Wan noticed the expression of frustration on the Zabrak's face. "Master, maybe you should just leave him alone."

Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan's eyes which were looking at the Sith lord's attempt to conceal his bulging crotch. He opened his mouth to speak some words of regret but none came to mind.

Maul sensed the awkwardness of the situation. "You should not touch that area of my head. It is a most sensitive part of my body." He croaked through his raw throat, thinking how foolish he must look to these humanoids to have such a ridiculous weakness. He sat against the wall with his eyes closed, drifting slowly off to sleep. 

"Wakey-wakey!" 

Someone was kicking him lightly in the gut. Maul opened his eyes sleepily and was disturbed to find Kala's grinning features staring back at him. He was hauled upward by the guards and locked into his manacle. 

"I did a little research. Apparently Zabrak are carnivores and they like their meat extra raw." She lifted up a bowl to his face. It was filled with morsels of red meat, dripping with blood. 

Although the information about Zabrak eating habits was true, in his years at Palpatine's side, Maul had been trained to eat only cooked meats, not the bloodied mess she produced for him. 

She picked a piece between her thumb and her finger and held it before Maul's mouth. 

He clamped it shut. 

"Oh come on, I had this prepared especially." She regarded him for a minute. "Alright then, if you don't want to eat, that can be arranged."

"He _will_ eat it." Qui-Gon announced from behind her. 

Both Kala and Maul looked over at him in surprise.

"Because I'll be damned if I have to share a cell with the stench of his vomit."

"So the famed Jedi patience begins to wear thin!" Kala laughed. She tried the meat again and this time Maul opened his mouth and took it grudgingly. She fed him every piece of meat in the bowl and then made him gulp down the cold blood as well. 

Just as he thought the humiliating ordeal was over she held her bloodied fingers out to him and made him lick the blood from them.

"What an absolute beast you are. It's a shame I can't keep you and humiliate you forever but I just received a very generous offer from a scientist on Hoth who is most interested in a live Zabrak specimen. You'll make quite a fine lab rat for him." She swept out of their cell with a chilling cackle.

Qui-Gon rose and began to pace the room again. 

Obi-Wan was quite unnerved by his master's lack of calm. The padawan had never seen his master nervous or agitated and unable to remain still. 

"We must think of a way to escape." The older Jedi announced.

TBC . . . .


	2. Part 2

Captivity 2 

By Josafeena

Author's note: For all the nice people who let me know they wanted another part. As always feedback is loved and adored

Disclaimer: Not mine…except for Kala and the scientist and a couple of the guards, oh and Darvin Four…. Don't hurt me Lucasfilm, I don't mean to cause them any damage.

Enjoy!

"Tell me again." Qui-Gon Jinn was pacing the cell again.

"I've already told you a hundred times." A frustrated Darth Maul slumped in the corner, glaring at the Jedi from under hooded eyes.

"I just want to hear again, to be sure everything is right." Qui-Gon stared down at the Sith Lord.

"If my arm wasn't broken I would gladly beat it into you myself." Maul muttered under his breath, he pulled the broken arm closer to him and thought of a new way to torture Kala once he was free, just for having her guards stamp on his arm. He sighed and let their plan take form in his mind. "When we get to Darvin Four, I will . . .."

"Wait, someone's coming." Obi-Wan Kenobi hurried away from the door, just in time.

Kala stepped through the entrance. "Well, my friends, the time has come for farewells."

A group of heavily armed guards marched in to the cell and pulled the Jedi and the Sith lord to their feet. Thick metal manacles were clamped onto their wrists.

"Be very careful of this one," Kala stepped up to stand close to Maul, her eyes gleaming at the sight of him. "He bites."

"You think they'll stay quiet?" The most senior guard asked her.

Kala looked at the Jedi. "I don't know, they may surprise you."

"Well I don't want them embarrassing the customers." He withdrew an injector and pressed it up against Maul's neck, then repeated the action with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. The Jedi looked at each other in confusion.

Qui-Gon tried to ask Kala what they had been injected with but when he opened his mouth to speak, no sound came out.

Obi-Wan looked on in shock, then tried to speak and found the same effect.

"Come on, the auction has already begun." The guard shouted.

They were escorted out of the cell and through the corridors of Kala's ship. As they reached the exit the bright glare of the sun made Maul flinch.

He pulled his arm up to shade his eyes but one of the guards grabbed him roughly and pushed him forward.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked around as they trudged out of the ship. For an illegal slave market Darvin Four had the appearance of a wealthy, civilised, cultural capital. Tall buildings spread out as far as they could see, matched only in frequency by the huge towering trees that stood by them.

They were brought inside the building where Kala's ship had docked and were quietly amazed at the hive of activity that spanned out in front of them. The prisoners were led along a walkway high above the floor of the building where a market place seemed to be in full swing. At the end of the walkway curtains were lifted to reveal a room filled with seated dignitaries and merchants. This was where the higher class of auction took place, and the sale of three Force-users demanded nothing but the best.

As they were directed into the room, an authoritative voice began to speak. "And here they are – the galaxy's most powerful beings, three Force-users available for one day only!" The voice came from a small round Hutt. His voice projected around the luxurious room stirring a great amount of interest among the bidders.

The Jedi were brought up onto the stage, followed shortly by Maul, who caused not a few gasps of horror from the audience.

"Let's start with the little one, shall we." Obi-Wan was pushed forward to centre stage. He looked out at the audience staring back at him.

"This young Jedi is aged approximately twenty two years, hails from Coruscant and is skilled in the Jedi arts of Lightsabre fighting, Jedi-mind tricks and all those fabulous other skill you can learn from this, your very own padawan learner!"

Obi-Wan stood there feeling extremely naked in front of all these people, he hadn't been listening to a word the auctioneer had said, instead tried desperately to quash his rising panic.

"Let's start the bid at one thousand credits.."

Darth Maul looked over at Qui-Gon. The old Jedi Master wore an expression of deep pain as he watched Obi-Wan bargained for like a piece of meat. Maul looked out at the audience trying to spot who was making the most effort to purchase the young Jedi. His eyes suddenly locked on one position.

Qui-Gon noticed an expression of horror cross Maul's painted features. He followed the Sith Lord's gaze to a lone figure sitting in the aisle at the back. The man was shrouded in a black robe, his face hidden under a hood, but Qui-Gon could just make out a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Another Sith! Qui-Gon gasped and turned to Maul.

Maul saw Qui-Gon's expression and recognition. It was bad enough that his master had appeared to either kill him or watch him be sold off as a slave or a laboratory experiment, but to have the Jedi find out made it worse.

"And now, the most exotic of items available in the galaxy – a genuine Zabrakian Force-user."

Maul was pushed roughly to centre stage. He turned and bared his sharp teeth at the guards.

"Oh he's so feral, ladies and gentlemen!" The auctioneer drew a genial laugh from the crowd.

Maul glared at them, imaging way of torturing every single one of them. If he still had the use of his voice he could think of million of curses to wish upon their thick hides.

"Let's start at ten thousand credits."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, both he and Obi-Wan had started at one thousand, managing to go for just under a million each, and to the same bidder, a fat Corellian merchant. He quickly shook that train of thought out of his mind. They were going to escape, they had it all planned. Once the auction was over they would be brought backstage for their respective owners, at that point Maul would create a distraction, the Jedi would slip into the crowd, where they would find coverings. While the guards ran around trying to find them they would return, free Maul and escape to a ship.

Maul's bids were getting higher and more rushed. Maul kept his eyes trained on Sidious, who had not made a single bid. Every now and then a thin wiry man in the front row would make a bid for an exorbitant amount. Maul guessed he was the scientist from Hoth that Kala had mentioned. The thought of becoming that man's lab rat on a frozen world like Hoth caused a shiver to run up Maul's spine. At that moment he saw a small smirk appear on his master's lips.

"I have fifty million, going once, going twice, gone! Sold to the fine gentleman in the first row." The Auctioneer banged a rock on the podium with a smile. "I'd like to thank you all for joining us this afternoon, I hope you'll return again in a week. The purchasers can collect their new properties backstage right now. Thank you." He sighed and let his cheerful demeanour drop like a ton of rock.

The wiry scientist grinned up at Maul, and winked.

Maul grimaced and looked up to see Sidious rise and begin to leave. Maul tried to call out to him, to shout something but no sound came. He stomped his foot on the stage, and as the Guard took hold of him and pulled him away, he got a glimpse of his master's smiling face.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were waiting backstage as Maul was dragged back. Behind the stage was a huge room where merchandise was stacked up in huge columns against the walls. The room led into the main hangar where all kinds of ship and shuttles were waiting to transport various cargo to their destination.

Qui-Gon stared meaningfully at Maul. Maul recovered immediately and nodded in reply.

Suddenly the scientist appeared with his own armed forces. "I'm here for my Zabrak." He announced. The guards at once produced a large metal cage.

Maul took one look at the cage and began to fight the guards surrounding him.

As more of them became involved, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan found themselves alone. Qui-Gon hesitated to see Maul struggle against being forced into the cage. The Sith Lord frowned at him and mouthed the word 'go'. Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan and inclined his head. In a flash they took off through the crowd. It wasn't until Maul had actually been locked into the cage that the guards notice the missing Jedi.

"Get them!" One of the guards shouted and a group of them took off into the crowd.

At this point Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had taken two colourful blanket and wrapped themselves up to hide the filthy brown Jedi garb they wore. They reached the other side of the Hangar and had quietly crept around to find a small republican shuttle with a nasty blast mark on its side, no doubt stolen by pirates. Qui-Gon checked that it was empty and looked around.

Obi-Wan watched his master carefully, trying to read his expression. It was hard enough without the Force but without speech they would find it very difficult to communicate.

Qui-Gon pointed to several places on his scalp then used his fingers to portray horns on his head.

The Zabrak! Obi-Wan realised his master wanted to return for the Sith lord. Obi-Wan shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh, then looked around, and pointed to the guards who were making their way through the crowd to them.

Qui-Gon's shoulders dropped in frustration. He got up and quickly moved into the shuttle and began to start the engine.

Obi-Wan closed the hatch and took a seat beside his master. It annoyed him a little to see his master so worked up over the safety of a Sith Lord who would have killed them given the chance.

They took off and flew out of the hangar just as the guards reached their position.

"Open fire!" One of the guards ordered through a Comm link on his collar.

Qui-Gon managed to dodge the bolts of energy as they flew towards them. Soon they were sailing out of the atmosphere and headed into hyperspace before anyone could catch them.

Maul was crouched in the cramped cage. There wasn't even enough room for him to sit upright so he had to kneel as low as his back would allow him.

"How sweet you look all squeezed up like that."

Maul didn't even look up, he knew Kala's annoying voice anywhere.

"I hear your Jedi friends got away. It's a terrible shame really, that Corellian is furious." She giggled like a child, then kneeled down to his eye level. "On the other hand you fetched such a handsome price I don't really need those Jedi anyway." She reached inside the top of the cage to touch his horns. "You know I had surveillance vids of you and the Jedi. Would you like me to tell the good doctor about your little weakness." At that she stroked a finger along the base of his top most horn.

Maul glared his yellow eyes at her and pulled his head away from her outstretched fingers.

"Very well then." She got up angrily and kicked the cage with her foot, sending it toppling over onto its side.

"Alright, that's enough." The scientist told Kala. "We're ready to leave." He ordered his men to pick the cage up and Maul was carried into a waiting ship.

As he stared out of the metal prison glaring evilly at anyone or anything that would meet his eyes, Maul wondered where the Jedi were at that moment and if they would return for him. His thoughts went to his master, abandoning him to this fate. His hope of escape faded, how could he possibly trust a pair of Jedi to return for him.

TBC…


	3. Part 3

Captivity 3

By Josafeena

Disclaimer: Not mine, they belong to Mr Lucas, I'm just borrowing them for the reader's amusement so don't sue, you won't get anything out of a penniless student like me. 

Author's Note: This is not for the squeamish, nasty experiments ensue, so be warned, well okay just the one. To quote one of the nice people who gave Feedback; "MOREMOREMOREMOREMOREMOREMORE!" So here it is-

Rating: PG 13

The cold permeated everything. He could not shiver but he felt the edge of icy air right inside his bones. Stretched out on an operating table, numb limbs strapped securely to the metal surface, he was completely immobile. Even if he had the strength, his drug-addled brain could not pull together enough co-ordination to induce movement.

Maul hated the cold; the silence, the scientist and his experiments but what he really despised were the drugs. He detested his constant state of delirium. His inability to think straight was driving him slowly over the edge of sanity. He wanted so badly to be able to feel the pain of the instruments the scientist used, as a reassurance that he was still alive. He would give the world just to be able to feel something.

The scientist had been working on him for a solid week now. Poking, prodding, and examining every inch of the former Sith lord. Today he seemed to be working on the right arm. Maul strained to see what the scientist was doing - he suddenly wished he hadn't. Closing his eyes, he tried to forget the image of his flesh pulled open like a book, a multitude of metal pins securing his flesh to the table, the white of his bone starkly contrasting with his blood. He had never been able to see what the scientist was doing when he spent endless hours poring over various parts of Maul's body. He had however noticed a long pink scar running down his calf. He dreaded to think how it appeared when he'd spent an entire day sprawled on his back while the scientist had a biology lesson on Maul's spinal column.

Maul tried to concentrate on his breathing. The slow intake of breath, in, out, in, out. It worked for a few minutes but his foggy mind wandered like a lost soul. He couldn't keep his thoughts on one subject for more than a few minutes. Endurance was a talent he'd mastered a long time ago, thanks to the painful lessons his master pressed upon him, but he'd never had to experience a state like this. Concentration was everything to a force-user and without it he felt terribly off-balance and out of control. His master had left him to suffer this state as punishment for his failure. He could not have come up with a more hellish torture.

Qui-Gon stared out at the star field in front of them. The ship they had stolen had been left unguarded for a reason. No long-range communication, little means of defence, and the navigation systems had been severely damaged. It had taken a few days for them to get their bearings without a star chart, but they were finally on the right course and they would reach Coruscant within a day.

At the moment Qui-Gon's thoughts were on the Sith they had left behind. The Zabrak had helped them escape, and in their hour of crisis they had abandoned him. The Jedi master had spent many hours reflecting on their actions. He wondered if it was because they were no longer in touch with the Force, being bereft of such a calming influence that they had not felt as obliged to rescue the Sith. If this were true could it be that the only thing that kept a Jedi's morals in check was the Force. It weighed heavily on his mind that since they had so far been unable to remove the Force-inhibitors, he could not reconcile himself to their hasty decision. Qui-Gon shook his head with a smile, he was getting far too philosophical in his old age, and this train of deduction was counterproductive. That theory held no conviction; otherwise he would not be feeling the guilt that ate at him.

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he turned to see his Padawan looking very concerned. "Maa .." Obi-Wan croaked at him. The young man had obviously started to regain his voice. The days of silence would thankfully be over soon.

Qui-Gon smiled and urged his apprentice to try again.

"Maa . . . st." The end came out as more of a whisper. The strangled tones reminded Qui-Gon of the time Obi-Wan's voice had broken. He patted the boy's shoulder supportively.

"I. ." Obi-Wan smiled, then coughed. "I can . . ." Both of their throats felt raw and dry from disuse. "How. . are you?" Obi-Wan beamed triumphantly.

Qui-Gon shrugged, he didn't know how he was. He decided to ask about the force-inhibitors. He pointed to the back of his neck where the lump of the chip was located.

"Nothing yet."

Qui-Gon nodded understanding. He knew it annoyed the boy to be without the Force and he had spent most of his time trying to find a way of disabling them without causing any damage. But Obi-Wan was no doctor; he lacked the medical skills to perform any kind of surgery. Though it didn't stop him from trying.

"We . . ." Qui-Gon choked on the word, never so relieved to hear the sound of his own voice, even if it was a little toad-like. "We. . need to go . . . back." He coughed against the tickling sensation in his throat.

"What?" Obi-Wan looked shocked.

"The. . Za-brak."

The young man's face dropped. They hadn't tried to communicate about the Sith since they'd left Darvin Four but Qui-Gon had obviously given it a lot of thought.

"We. . have to. . res. . cue."

"No, we have to get back to Coruscant." Obi-Wan spoke slow and hoarsely. His tone gave away his annoyance. Before his master had another chance to speak Obi-Wan stormed away.

Qui-Gon sighed. He was in no mood to argue with his Padawan, he didn't want to strain his rehabilitating vocal chords so soon. It also bothered him that they weren't even able to keep a hold on their tempers. Being without the Force was like being out of control of their emotions. He returned to wondered about the Sith.

"Well Zabrak, are we ready for another day? I think I'll start on you respiratory system today." The scientist smiled congenially at Maul, his fingers moving quickly to tap on the controls to Maul's cell. He did this every morning. He'd make some polite comment, announce what he'd be working on today, and then flood the cell with a sedative gas. He never used Maul's name, addressing him only as 'Zabrak' or 'Sith'. He only ever called him 'Sith' when Maul was in a particularly humiliating position, a mockery of his former status.

Maul lay back on the bunk enjoying the warmth of the specially conditioned cell; it would be hours before he was returned here, so he tried to make the most of it. The gas swirled around the cell like a thick fog. It went against Maul's nature to inhale but in truth the sooner he did, the easier it was. Too many times he'd fought against it, panicking, getting extremely worked up, but he realised it was inevitable, that the scientist would sedate him and continue the experiments. He resigned himself to the existence he would live out on this place. An endless string of tests and examinations, until the grand finale when the scientist had gathered all the information he could from Maul. He would be terminated, his corpse incinerated like old waste. Certainly not the glorious end he wished for, but an end all the same.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon was calling him hoarsely from the front of the shuttle. The Padawan rubbed his eyes as he pulled himself off the cramped bunk. He rubbed his stiff shoulders, searching the cabin for his discarded robes. What he wouldn't give a change of clothes. They'd been wearing same smelly, filthy robes since they left Tatooine, all those eons ago. He wondered what the Queen was doing now, if she had reached Coruscant safely, if she had made her case to the Senate, if she had saved her planet.

Something more than admiration filled his heart at the thought of the young queen, who had won his respect with her strength of character and ferocious tenacity.

"Obi-Wan." His master called again. He pulled on his Jedi uniform and walked out to where the older Jedi was piloting the ship. He gasped with joy at the sight of the city planet closing in on them.

"I thought you'd want to know." Qui-Gon was smiling to himself.

"You changed your mind?" Obi-Wan rested a hand on his master's shoulder.

"Sort of. I still believe in rescuing the Zabrak, but there's no point doing so until we get rid of these blasted Force-inhibitors."

Obi-Wan rubbed the lump self-consciously. He wanted so badly to feel the Force again, it hurt.

Qui-Gon turned his attention to the navigation, as he began their ascent into the atmosphere.

"Qui-Gon Jinn!" Yoda called out to them as they exited the shuttle. "Good to see you again it is! Worried the council was!"

"Master Yoda, we are very glad to be back, and we'll be even happier once we have been reconnected to the Force."

Yoda nodded, leading them inside the Temple. A few of the Council members were waiting inside, including Mace Windu who greeted Qui-Gon with a warm embrace.

"Good to see you old friend!" The Jedi Master smiled as he patted Qui-Gon on the back. "However did you escape the slavers?"

"With a little help from a friend." Qui-Gon replied cryptically, as they walked towards the medical bay. "I promise I will relay the entire tale to you as soon as these inhibitors are removed."

"Of Course." Mace smiled and inclined his head towards the door where the healers were waiting.

As soon as consciousness came to him he felt the ebb and flow of the Force swirl around him. Like an old lover it wrapped itself around him, kissing the wounds of his body and his heart better. He wanted to cry with joy but the Force's soothings calmed his stormy heart.

_Master _He heard Obi-Wan's voice in his mind, the warmth of the young man's thoughts reaching out to him through their reforming bond.

_Padawan _ He answered, opening his eyes as if for the first time. His apprentice was smiling down at him.

"I take it the operation was a success." Mace Windu stood in the doorway of the infirmary, where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were sitting.

Qui-Gon took a deep cleansing breath, a small tranquil smile edging across his lips.

"If you are feeling up to it, the council would like to see you both. We have much to discuss."

"Indeed."

Maul was stretched out on his pallet, a woollen blanket wrapped around him. The cold had won out. He had developed pneumonia from being exposed too often and had been excused from further tests until his health improved.

His breathing was rasped and congested. The constant coughing had made his throat ache. Staring at the blank white ceiling, he wished his mind to stop throbbing. He was thankfully free of the drugs. Though a drip feed of antibiotics and nutrients kept him drowsy, at least his thoughts were not as clouded as usual.

To soothe himself to sleep he tried a meditation. He pictured his home world - two warm suns baking the arid landscape, a dry wind rustling the desert grass and the scent of prey hanging in the air. The thrill of the hunt had always calmed him as a tempestuous youth. Concentrating his mind on the prey, moving on instinct alone, was when he felt truly at peace. Memories of a life long buried in his past lulled him into a serene sleep.

"Are you sure about this Qui-Gon?" Mace Windu stood on the docking ramp, his arms folded in front of his chest. The stoic councillor stared at his friend waiting for an answer.

"I could not be more certain." Qui-Gon replied confidently. "By the Force, I know this is what I must do. I could not continue to be a Jedi in good faith if I left this man to such a fate." Qui-Gon had spent some time meditating on his decision since being reacquainted with the Force and had told the Council in no uncertain terms that he was going to rescue the Zabrak.

"The council appreciates your feelings on the matter, but he is still a Sith. What do think this will accomplish?"

"Of that I cannot be certain. All I know is that without his help we would not have escaped. We owe him his freedom."

The councillor nodded reluctantly. "Safe voyage to you, my friend."

Qui-Gon took Mace's hand, gripping it tightly. He turned and made his way onto the small ship.

Obi-Wan was waiting for him in the cockpit. "Are we ready to leave Master?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon took his seat next to Obi-Wan, watching the Temple's docking port glide slowly away from them. He sensed great contentment in his Padawan to be behind the controls of a ship with the Force again. The master sat back as Obi-Wan smoothly piloted the ship clear of the atmosphere, then up into the star field.

"Tell me Obi-Wan, do you agree with my decision to rescue the Zabrak?" He had wanted to hear the young man's feeling since the Force-inhibiters had been removed.

"I understand your wish to pay our debt to him, and I apologise for acting so harshly before when we were without the Force . . ."

"There is no need to apologise, it was difficult for both of us to function without the guidance of the Force." He laid a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Master, if I may speak candidly, I fear you will be disappointed by this man. You seem to forget that his purpose on Tatooine was to kill the queen. He has been conditioned to hate us because we are Jedi and I do not doubt his only wish in life is to destroy the Order." Obi-Wan had turned to face his master as he spoke his mind, but now returned to the controls, a little embarrassed at the zeal of his convictions.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath and smiled. "Logical as ever, my Padawan. You are of course correct to think that." He noticed a trace of a sheepish smile cross Obi-Wan's lips. "I simply wish to offer this former-Sith the opportunity to change."

"And if he refuses?"

"We shall cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Master, we have arrived." Obi-Wan's voice stirred Qui-Gon from his sleep. He was awake and alert in minutes.

"Have you detected the laboratory?" He stood behind his apprentice looking at the read-outs from the planet below them.

"There is only one settlement to be found." Obi-Wan displayed the scans he'd made of Hoth's surface. "A large complex on the southern hemisphere, heavily guarded, but without satellite sensors they will be unable to detect us or our descent."

Qui-Gon nodded approval at the information. "How far from the complex are we going to land?"

Obi-Wan's fingers tapped the controls to display an image of the complex then zoomed out to show a mountainous terrain surrounding it. "I've found a cliff-face to the north of complex where we would be sheltered from their sensors. It will take us about a two hours to cross the terrain to the lab."

"Alright. I'll prepare our snow gear." Qui-Gon moved to the back of the ship where their equipment was stowed.

"Zabrak!" The angry voice of the scientist awoke Maul with a start. He lifted himself off his bunk and waited to find out what had the usually calm man so agitated.

"Do you know what our sensors picked up a few minutes ago!" The scientist demanded.

Maul wondered if he was supposed to know to the answer.

"Answer me!"

"No, I do not." Maul spoke quietly and calmly, contrasting the scientist's irritation.

"My security system has found two life signs moving slowly in this direction. Two humanoids. Do you know anything about this!"

"No." Maul sighed and lay back on his bunk.

"If you think for a second that I am fooled by your Sithly deception, you are very much mistaken." The scientist paced back and forth in front of the force field. Maul listened to the quickened pace of his feet. "I have not invested this much on the most competent security in the quadrant to allow a pair of your fellows to get within my walls. You can forget whatever rescue you have planned, there will be no escape for you, Sith!"

Maul frowned at the scientist's words. How in the galaxy could he have orchestrated an escape from the inside of a cell. No doubt these two humanoids were lost travellers or tourists, or simply prospective scientists inquiring about the Zabrak study. A faint smile appeared on Maul lips. Maybe he was being fought over, maybe they wanted to steal him away from Hoth to do their own studies. What kind of fools would come all the way to an icy hell like Hoth for him?

Obi-Wan waited for his Master to assess the structure before they made an entrance. The complex was a low building covered with a thick layer of snow but sheltered by the mountains that surrounded it. They had made the difficult trek through the ice and snow to the back of the structure.

"I believe we should enter through the back." Qui-Gon pointed to a large doorway, probably used as a way for ground vehicles to enter. A few guards milled around, but nothing a pair of trained Jedi couldn't handle.

Obi-Wan followed his master down the slope to the entrance, retrieving his Lightsabre from his belt.

When the guards saw their approach they opened fire. Qui-Gon deflected the volley but sped up his approach. They reached the entrance to find the guards were calling for reinforcements. With the stealth and speed of the Force to aid them they deflected all the shots fired and pushed the guards back into the hallway they had come from.

While Qui-Gon advanced on the guards, Obi-Wan went to a computer terminal. He found a map of the complex, indicating all the various rooms and their function. There in the middle was the main laboratory. He used the force to break into the surveillance system, calling up the display of the lab. There in black and white he was able to see the layout of the room, including a holding cell where a dark figure lay on his back. Zooming in, it was clear that this was the person they'd come for.

"I know where he is." Obi-Wan called to Qui-Gon.

Reproducing the map of the complex, Obi-Wan pointed out the shortest route to the lab.

"Lets go through the air duct." Qui-Gon indicated to a small shaft high up the wall. He used the Force to push a large container closer to the wall for them to stand on.

Obi-Wan went first, climbing into the tight air vent. He let the Force guide him through the unlit passage until he came to another vent cover. He used his Lightsabre to cut through the metal grating, then slipped through the hole. As he waited for his master he was alerted to another battalion of guards stomping through the corridor. Without hesitating Obi-Wan Force-pushed them backwards and into a large room. He thrust his Sabre through the door controls. They wouldn't take long to cut through the metal door, but it would at least hold them for a while.

Qui-Gon, exited the hole and glanced in Obi-Wan's direction. He recalled the map of the base and began to run in the direction of the lab. He was met with a group of about twenty guards waiting outside the laboratory.

"Halt, come no further or we will fire!" One of the guards shouted.

"You will not fire." Qui-Gon waved his hand as he spoke soothingly to the guard.

"We will not fire." The guard replied slowly.

"You will put you gun down." Qui-Gon didn't look away from the guards as Obi-Wan caught up with him.

As many as five of the guards in front put their guns down.

"He's using a Jedi mind trick!" Someone shouted form the back. "Fire!" Collectively the group began to fire.

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan worked in perfect tandem, repelling the volleys until nearly all of the guards were shot. The remainder began retreating into the entrance of the lab.

The Jedi followed them in, stopping in the entrance to assess the situation. A further twenty heavily armed soldiers stood in wait.

Obi-Wan centred himself, with a deep breath, then began to work alongside his Master, twirling and thrusting his Lightsabre with liquid grace. The men went down with ferocious bravery, some running up to the Jedi trying to fire at point blank range, but were no match for the Force.

Once the majority had been dispensed with Qui-Gon, approached the remaining few. "I give you a chance to walk out of here alive. Leave now and do not return." He announced.

The final few hesitated momentarily but soon put down their weapons and ran for the exit.

"No! Cowards, all of you!" A lone voice cried out from behind a large canon. "You will not take my Zabrak alive, thieving Jedi!"

Qui-Gon immediately recognised the old scientist who had purchased Maul at the slave auction on Darvin Four.

"Master!" Obi-Wan shouted, pushing his master out of the way as a large blot of energy shot in his direction.

The two Jedi rushed to hide behind an upturned metal table as the scientist continued to fire at them.

"I will draw his fire away while you go and deactivate the canon." Qui-Gon whispered. In a flash he was up, running across the large laboratory. Obi-Wan crept along by the wall, towards the canon. He noticed the manic scientist was doing just as his master had predicted, directing all his firepower at the moving target.

Obi-Wan was briefly distracted as he crossed the force field that held the Sith. The dark skinned man sat on the bunk staring straight in front of him, a frown creasing his demonic visage.

Obi-Wan wanted to say something to the Zabrak, to tell him they were here to rescue him, but was alerted to the fact that the scientist had slowed his assault.

"I have you now Jedi!" The old man's shrill voiced teased the air. Obi-Wan realised that Qui-Gon had stopped his running. The scientist was aiming the canon at a large overturned storage cabinet.

Obi-Wan was close enough to see the scientist aim the weapon directly at the cabinet and increase the power to a force high enough to blow a crater in the ground around the target. Without a second thought Obi-Wan thrust his Sabre through the old man's chest.

The scientist slumped over controls. A cauterised hole burnt right through his heart.

"Master!" Obi-Wan called out, picking his way through the wrecked lab. He found his master slumped on the ground, leaning against the storage cabinet, a hand covering his bleeding hip.

"Help me up." The master asked calmly.

Obi-Wan pulled him up and supported him as they made their way over to the holding cell.

Maul sat rigidly on the edge of his bunk. He did not even look in their direction as the two Jedi came near.

"We have come for you, Maul." Obi-Wan said as he began to deactivate the shields.

"Who are you?" The Zabrak asked coldly.

"Maul, do you not recognise us?" Qui-Go asked as he limped into the cell.

"Your voice is familiar, who are you?" Maul's frown increased and both Jedi sensed his discomfort.

"Maul . ." Qui-Gon came closer to the man, but stopped suddenly as the Zabrak looked upwards. "What did he do to you!"

Obi-Wan nervously moved closer on hearing his master's words, but quickly drew a sharp breath when he saw the tattooed man's eyes. A pale film covered the once fiery pupils, rendering them a sickly shade of beige.

"He wanted to see how adaptive my eyes were to ocular diseases."

Obi-Wan noted the bitter acceptance in Maul's voice, and couldn't help feeling a twinge of guilt.

"Maul, I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan, do you remember us." Qui-Gon's used a soft tone of voice.

"How could I forget." The former Sith Lord scoffed.

"Come with us, we have a ship waiting. Can you walk?" Qui-Gon asked, taking Maul's hand to help him up.

"Yes." Maul stood slowly with Qui-Gon's help. "Is one of you bleeding?" He asked sniffing the air.

"I was shot, but the damage is not too bad." Qui-Gon told him as he limped out of the cell.

Maul followed the Jedi out of his prison but hesitated at the threshold.

Obi-Wan turned to see him reach his hand out uncertainly to the wall. He walked back to the Zabrak and took his arm, guiding him to the exit, careful to manoeuvre him around the wreckage. He felt the Zabrak shiver under his grip, and noticed goose bumps forming on his bare arms. He wore nothing more than loose grey trousers. "We brought you some thermal wear, you should put them on now." Obi-Wan removed his backpack and pulled out the spare gear he'd brought. He helped Maul put them on over his thin garments. A thick scar running down Maul's spine caught Obi-Wan's attention, but he held his questions for another time. No doubt Maul had suffered a great deal of painful experiments, while they had flown to their freedom.

Maul held on tightly to Obi-Wan's arms and they made their way through the now abandoned complex. He felt terribly vulnerable relying on this young Jedi to help him. He wondered if this was all an extremely vivid dream he was having. Hope of rescue, least of all by the Jedi, had left his mind a long time ago.

"We're about to go outside." Obi-Wan had stopped and let go of Maul arm. The contact returned as Obi-Wan began to wrap a covering around Maul's neck. "Here put this on." Maul felt Obi-Wan pull his arms behind him and put a coat on his back. Maul allowed the Jedi to cover him up with the large ice jacket.

He was then led outside, where the shock of the cold hit his face. He pulled the coverings over his mouths, and trudged alongside Obi-Wan.

"How far is it to your ship?" He asked after a long silence.

"Another hour or more." Obi-Wan replied.

Maul stopped to catch his breath. Hours sitting in a cell had robbed him of his strength, and the harsh weather conditions were wearing him down.

"We can stop for a while if you like." Qui-Gon offered.

"There is no need," Maul panted. "I may lack your Force-enhanced strength and stamina but I can manage a little further." He stretched out a hand, reaching blindly for Obi-Wan's arm.

Obi-Wan took his hand and led him onwards.

They reached the ship just before nightfall. Obi-Wan took Maul into the back of the ship, settling him by a heating unit. Qui-Gon sealed the hatch and began removing his jacket. A hiss issued from the older man as he stretched the muscles over the hip.

"Master." Obi-Wan went over to aid the older Jedi. He helped him over to seat and found a med kit. Qui-Gon lifted his clothes up to allow Obi-Wan to bandage the wound.

"What will happen to me now?" Maul asked quietly.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shared a worried glance.

"What do want to do?" Qui-Gon asked as Obi-Wan continued to tend to him.

Maul frowned, rubbing the warmth back into his limbs. "I do not know." He almost whispered.

"We are returning to Coruscant. We will bring you with us, but I must warn you, the Council will wish to interrogate you." Qui-Gon told him.

The former Sith lord remained quiet, his blind eyes dropping to the floor. "I think perhaps you should not have rescued me."

"What!" Obi-Wan's head lifted and he stared in disbelief at Maul.

Maul's gaze remained fixed on the same point as he spoke acceptingly. "It was my master's wish to punish my failure this way. I do not deserve the freedom you have given me."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by his Master. "Obi-Wan it's time we were leaving this place."

Obi-Wan nodded his head and shuffled silently into the cockpit.

Qui-Gon watched his apprentice's retreating form. He sensed the young man's confusion. They would have to speak at length about this once they returned. "Obi-Wan does not understand you. Though I cannot say I understand much better, I think I know why you do not wish to return with us."

"Oh? And why is that, O wise Jedi Master?" A small smirk appeared on the coloured face.

"After all he has put you through you still respect, or perhaps fear your master." Qui-Gon said, ignoring the other man's cynicism.

"Such is the nature of the Sith." Maul shrugged.

The ship ascended in the air. Once they had resumed a more horizontal trajectory Qui-Gon rose from his seat and paced the confined area, contemplating the man who sat before him. "Do you still think of yourself as a Sith?"

"No. I am nothing but a specimen for someone to study." Maul sounded frighteningly accepting of this fate.

"I don't believe that is true." Qui-Gon stated confidently. "I think you have far more value than you realise."

"Oh no, I realise my value to the Jedi." A snort of derision issued from the Zabrak. "No doubt you would pay dearly for knowledge of my Master, of our Order, or his plans. But I shall tell you nothing, I will not betray him."

"You think that's all you are worth? That you are nothing more than a fount of information for the council to exploit?" Qui-Gon looked at the once proud Sith, remembering his defiance against the slave-trader Kala, or the vigour with which he battled when they first met on Tatooine.

"As I said before I am nothing." Maul spoke quietly and decisively.

"I don't believe you." Qui-Gon told him.

"Believe what you like, Jedi." Maul spoke to him as though speaking to a child.

"Why did you help Obi-Wan and I escape on Darvin Four?" Qui-Gon asked. "You could easily have allowed us to be given to the merchant we were sold to."

Maul remained silent.

Qui-Gon smiled to himself, but pressed on. "Why was that? What made you do it?"

Maul bit his lower lip, as if trying to hold the difficult word in. "You were kind to me." He finally admitted. "You . . .you did not think ill of me because I was a Sith or a Zabrak."

The Jedi Master sat down opposite Maul. "You helped us because I was kind to you?"

"I felt an obligation . . . I owed it to you."

Qui-Gon could see how difficult it was for the former-Sith to make this confession. He decided to use sarcasm to lighten the mood. "Is that what they teach young Sith warriors, to honour their debts to those who are kind to them. Do unto those as they do to you?"

"Not exactly." Maul gave him a small smile.

"I didn't think so." Qui-Gon smiled in returned but realised it went unseen. He thought about the fears Maul had voiced earlier. "I know you don't want to be questioned by the council, to betray or defy your master, but I want to give you a choice. You can return to Coruscant a fallen Sith lord, a prisoner, in chains and steeped in your hate and anger towards the Jedi. Or you can walk off this ship a free man, a good man, who honoured his debts and thought no ill of those around him . . a man I would call a friend."

"A friend?" Maul frowned in confusion, as though the word had no meaning to him.

"My friend, my saviour."

"Saviour!" Maul scoffed. "A saviour is someone who delivers the oppressed or aids a life, I simply distracted some guards. No saviour in sight there.

"As you said I will believe what I like, and I believe there is a good man inside you Maul. I only wish you were willing to allow him a chance at life."

Maul closed his gaping mouth and rested his head against the wall of the ship. "I wish I could see your face, and know that you do not jest. I am so confused by life. One moment I am a powerful Sith Lord, strong and agile, serving a man who will one day rule the galaxy. The next I am nothing more than a slave, a pitiful creature, subjected to the whims of a scientist." He sighed wearily. "You tell me I am a good man and I am free, but free to do what? I am no longer a Sith and I am certainly no Jedi. What place is there for me in the galaxy?"

Qui-Gon felt a great sorrow for this passionate man sitting in front of him, who could have lived so differently if the fates had chosen a different path for him. "It does not have to be so black and white, Maul. Perhaps there is a place for you between the Jedi and the Sith."

"A grey area? You believe in such a thing?" Maul asked, as if talking of a fable or myth.

Qui-Gon considered it. He had always been more in tune with the Living Force that simply the Light side of the Force. "Yes, I believe in it."

"Will your Jedi remove the inhibitor?"

"I think so." He wished he sounded more certain.

"And if I draw the Dark side of the Force to me, what will you think then?"

Qui-Gon saw the challenge in those pale sickly eyes. "I do not think you will be so quick to turn to the dark side after all you have experienced. You are not the same man who wished destruction and death to all the Jedi. You do not wish death upon me, do you?"

"No, I don't." Maul shook his head.

"Would you call me friend?"

"I would."

Qui-Gon reached out to take Maul black hand in his own. He let the physical contact reassure the Zabrak, in ways that words could not.

Maul stepped out of the ship. The sensation of natural light warming his face was something he had missed dearly.

Qui-Gon held his arm, pulling him gently away from the ship. Somewhere behind them Obi-Wan was following.

Though he could not see them, Maul knew a group of Jedi Master were there to greet the arrivals. His heart raced in his chest, but his thoughts were calm and serene, after his talk with Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon, it is good to see you returned so soon." A voice said.

"It is good to be returned." Qui-Gon replied. Maul could not help but smile at the Jedi Master's diplomatic reply.

"I would like to introduce someone." Maul knew this was his cue. "This is Maul. Our rescuer." Qui-Gon told them.

"Actually, my name is Khameir Sarin." He reached his hand out blindly, knowing no other way to convey his goodwill towards them. He smiled warmly when an anonymous hand took it.

The End.


End file.
